Plumbers are routinely required to install and repair piping for water and waste lines. Such piping is typically made of PVC or metal. Work on PVC pipes requires tools, fittings, PVC primer and glue. Work on metal pipes requires tools, fittings and flux.
Water and waste pipes are often located in ceilings and other inaccessible places. There is often very limited space in which the plumber can work in order to gain access to these pipes for installation and repair. The space available for placing tools, fittings and materials is therefore limited. It is therefore very difficult to keep the necessary tools and materials close at hand, especially when the plumber has to work from a ladder and with both hands.
Fittings, primer, glue or flux and tools must be readily accessible to the plumber. Tools can be carried on a belt, but primer and glue usually have to be balanced on the ladder. One solution is to tape the cans of primer and glue. However, spills and drops are still commonplace.
There is a long-felt need to provide some way for plumbers to have easy access to tools, fittings and materials, especially PVC glue and primer, so that their hands are free and so that spills and drops of fittings and tools are minimized. The present invention addresses this long-felt need.